


To Be  A Teenager

by DecemberBeauty96



Series: The Next Generation [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberBeauty96/pseuds/DecemberBeauty96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of unrelated one shots pertaining to the "Teenager Posts" from tumblr. They're super short and kinda dumb...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character info

**_Here's some background on my characters._ **

**Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling; the one's you've never heard of are mine. As you can see most of these characters are OC… Most of the Weasley kids' middle names are made up as well. If you didn't get, from earlier chapters, Scorpius is deaf and uses magical hearing aids that sometimes break (its magic don't question it!). Teddy was raise and adopted by Harry and Ginny; his grandma dies when he was 3. Teddy and Victoire were never together in my universe. Before he died, Fred and a girl from his year were together and she got pregnant. After he died, she was depressed and after she had the baby (Savannah) she committed suicide. George and Angelina adopted her as their own.**

**Since i have no life, i made a semi-complicated family tree. feel free to look at your own risk:[http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=2l3uf4ud3b&f=640149448574919831](http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=2l3uf4ud3b&f=640149448574919831) (It has pictures!)**

**(They're in order from oldest to youngest)**

 

 

 

* * *

Edward (Teddy) Remus Lupin- Potter: Adopted by Harry and Ginny, 18, Gryffindor

Savannah Leigh Weasley: Daughter of the Late Fred Weasley, 18, Gryffindor  **(OC)**

Jamal Lee Jordan: Son of Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan, 18, Gryffindor  **(OC)**

Christopher Aaron Wood: Son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, 18, Gryffindor  **(OC)**

Matthew Li Chang: Son of Cho Chang, 18, Ravenclaw  **(OC)**

Kaitlin April Shacklebolt: Granddaughter of Kingsley Shacklebolt, 18, Gryffindor  **(OC)**

Victoire Carina Weasley: Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley,18, Ravenclaw  **(OC)**

Anthony Wayne Wright: From a prominent, old fashion Pureblood Family,18, Slytherin  **(OC)**

Clair Emma White: Muggleborn, 18, Ravenclaw  **(OC)**

Andrew Jai Chang: Son of Cho Chang, 17,Ravenclaw  **(OC)**

Dominique Hydra Weasley: Daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour,17, Gryffindor

Molly Jane Weasley: Daughter of Percy Weasley and Audrey O'Brien, 17, Hufflepuff

Dorian Franklin Longbottom: Son of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, 17, Gryffindor  **(OC)**

Sage Neville Longbottom: Son of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, 17, Hufflepuff  **(OC)**

Erika Cecilia Zabini: Daughter of Blaise Zabini, 16, Gryffindor  **(OC)**

Aleta Yvonne Roosevelt: Muggleborn, 16, Gryffindor  **(OC)**

Louis Fredrick Weasley: Son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, 16, Gryffindor

James Sirius Potter: Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, 16, Gryffindor

Aliyah Angelina Jordan: Daughter of Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan, 16, Gryffindor **(OC)**

Frederick William Weasley: Son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, 16, Gryffindor

Roxanne Alicia Weasley: Daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, 16, Gryffindor

Lucas Blaise Zabini: Son of Blaise Zabini, 15, Slytherin  **(OC)**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: Son of Draco Malfoy, 15-Slytherin

Arianna Michaela Wright: From a prominent, old fashion Pureblood Family, 15, Slytherin  **(OC)**

Kai Vernon Pierson-Zabini: Love child (Son) of Blaise Zabini, 15, Slytherin **(OC)**

Katrina Anne Pierson-Zabini: Love child (Daughter) of Blaise Zabini,15 **,** Slytherin **(OC)**

Rose Nymphadora Weasley: Daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, 15, Slytherin

Albus Severus Potter: Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, 15, Slytherin

Sean Levy: From a half-blood, Scottish family, 15, Slytherin

Lysander Lovegood-Scamander: Son of Luna Lovegood, 13, Raveclaw

Lorcan Lovegood-Scamander: Son of Luna Lovegood, 13, Ravenclaw

Hugo Arthur Weasley: son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, 13, Ravenclaw

Amethyst Alice Longbottom: Daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, 13, Ravenclaw  **(OC)**

Kaden Leo Malfoy: Son of Draco Malfoy, 13, Slytherin **(OC)**

Jasper Oliver Wood: son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, 13, Hufflepuff  **(OC)**

Dominic Amar Thomas: Son of Dean Thomas and Pavarti Patil, 13, Gryffindor  **(OC)**

Lily Luna Potter: Daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, 13, Gryffindor

Lucy Minerva Weasley: Daughter of Percy Weasley and Audrey O'Brien, 13, Hufflepuff

Alexander José Weasley: Son of Charlie Weasley and Isabel Rodriguez, 9  **(OC)**

Austin Nico Weasley: Son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, 4  **(OC)**

Blair Elizabeth Longbottom: Daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, 3  **(OC)**

Autumn Jean Weasley: Daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, 3  **(OC)**


	2. chapter 1

 

 

 

Teenager Post# 982: Alarm Clock: Because every morning should start with a heart attack.

* * *

 

          It was 6:30 am on a Tuesday and the Slytherin 5th year boy’s dorms was silent. The silence was broken. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Four of the five boys that live there jolted awake in various ways. Two boys fell off their beds. One jumped right up and grabbed his wand. The other sat up groggily and looked around confused. The fifth boy in the dorm was still fast asleep. Finally one of the boys got his bearings and turned the annoying alarm clock off.

          “Oh my god! I hate that thing!” Al Potter said as he got off the floor and grabbed his glasses.

          “Me too,” agreed Jacob Montague, setting his wand back on his night table. Luc Zabini, who had turned the blasted thing off, yawned and shook his head.

          “I don’t know how he sleeps through that thing!” He pointed to the blond head of Scorpius Malfoy that was sticking out from underneath his blankets. Al rolled his eyes at the black boy.

          “You know he turns his hearing aid off at night so he doesn’t start his day off with a freaking heart attack.” Luc pouted.

          “Well it’s not fair…”

          “Alarm Clocks: Because every morning should begin with a mini heart attack.” 


	3. Chapter 2

 

Teenager Post # 4882: “Hey, remember when you had a crush on…” “NOOOOOOO……”

* * *

 

        The Gryffindor Common room was buzzing with boredom. The Gryffindors were on lockdown. No one was aloud in or out of GryffindorTower. No Hogsmeade visit, no quidditch practice, nothing. It was all the Weasley family’s fault to. They just had to start that food fight. Headmistress Baxter was so furious that she punished the hole house. Said family (and their friends) were sitting in a secluded corner trying to stay out of the “public” eye.

          “I’m SO bored!” Jamie Potter cried out. His cousins and friends glared at him.

          “It’s all you fault we’re stuck in the tower! You should be bored,” snapped Dominique.

          “Hey you guys didn’t have to do it.”

          “We didn’t! You yelled ‘WEASLEY FOOD FIGHT’ before we could stop you!” Lily barked.

          “Well sorry.” It was quiet for a while before Freddie started smirking.

          “Hey, Jamie, remember when you had a crush on—"

          “NO! NO! NO! NO! NO I DO NOT!” Roxie caught on to what her twin was getting at.

“I think you do. That was a fun time for us. When you liked Pr—"

“NO!” Lily leaned in closer, trying to get black mail information on her older brother.

“Who did he like?”

“Oh, he just liked Professor Baxter.” Their circle was silent before loud laughter was heard.

“You.” _Laugh_. “Had a crush.” _Laugh._ “On.” _Laugh._ “A professor?” _Laugh_. Jamie pouted and blushed.

“Shut up. It was third year! I was young!”  


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James: bold; Lily: Underlined; Albus: Italics; Teddy: Underline italics

Teenager Post # 3637: Me: *breaths* Mom: “I’m sick and tired of your attitude!”

* * *

 

It was summer break and the Potter house quiet… That’s not a good thing. If you walked into the Potter house you would find Lily, Al, and Jamie all sitting in the living room being as quiet as they could be, writing to each other on dry erase boards.

I’m scared.

**Me too, Lils.**

_What did dad do?_

Hell, what did Teddy do? 

Suddenly the fireplace flared green and the oldest Potter child, Teddy stepped out. He held up his own dry erase board.

 _I got the SOS. What’s up with mom?_ His younger siblings shrugged.

“Lily! Come set the table!” Ginny called from the kitchen. Lily’s eyes widened.

“Ok! I’m coming!” She shouted back to her mother. “She’s gonna kill me!” She hissed to her brothers. They urged her to go. Lily walked into the kitchen cautiously. She could see her brothers watching, hidden, from the door way. She sighed. Ginny whipped around, her skirt flying out around her.

“I am SICK of that attitude of yours! It better change young lady, or else you will not leave this house for the rest of the summer!” Lily’s eyes widened. The boys let out odd sounds, like a cross between a laugh and a gasp. Ginny turned towards them. “And you three! What have I told you about just standing there! Don’t do it! Have I taught you nothing!? You know what? All of you out of my sight! NOW!” Lily and the boys bolted upstairs just as the front door opened. Once they reached the top, they heard their father.

“Evening Love. How’s your day been?”

“Don’t you give me that Harry Potter! It’s all your fault!”

“What?”

“You know what!” The kids looked at each other.

“Poor Dad.”


	5. chapter 4

Teenager Post #3011: I’m not fat, my stomachs just 3D.  

* * *

 

It was Sunday in June. That meant a Weasley family dinner. Most of the Weasley grandchildren were lounging in one of the old bedrooms turned living room; it had been pronounced their room. Matt Chang enter the room with a pregnant Victoire waddling behind him. She slumped into one of the many comfortable arm chairs.

“God, I’m so fat,” She complained.

“Well hello to you too,” Molly said, rolling her eyes.

“Hi. Now did you all not hear me? I said I’m fat!”

“Your not fat, you stomachs just 3D!” Hugo chimed cheerfully. Victoire turned and glared at him.

“Did I ask you!?”

“Well technically—”

“Shut up!”

“Well then.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't read the first authors note, I made Scorpius deaf. He has magical hearing aids, but sometimes they break and Madam Pomfrey has to fix them. Its magic... don't question it! this is why it's called Fanfiction. xD.

Teenager Post # 3979: That awkward moment when the teacher is looking for volunteers and you accidentally make eye contact.

* * *

 

“Now, Who can tell me the incantation for the shield charm?” Professor Johnson, the DADA professor asked his 5th year class. Scorpius Malfoy looked around him to see if anyone knew. As he looked around the classroom, he met the eyes of the intimidating professor. Scorpius then knew that he was screwed.

“Mr. Malfoy, do you know the answer?” Scorpius decided to play his deaf card. He stared at the man.

“Mr. Malfoy?” He blinked again. “Mr. Malfoy, can you hear me?” Blink. “Mr. Potter will you take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing please?”

        “Of course professor.” Al grabbed Scorpius by the arm and pulled him to the door. As the door closed behind them, Scorpius broke into quiet giggles. Al turned to him.

        “You could hear the entire time couldn’t you?”

        “Of course. But I met his eye and I didn’t want to answer so… you know being deaf has its perks sometimes…”


	7. Chapter 6

Teenager Post # 2388: Why I don’t look out the window at night- 1% I’m afraid of the dark. The other 99% I might see a face looking at me.

* * *

 

Lily Potter walked through her living room one night during the summer. At night, when she walked past a window, she usually didn’t look out of it; or at least she tried not to. Tonight she was not successful. She couldn’t resist the temptation to look out of her window.

        As she looked, something looked back… She screamed. Then she realized what, or rather who, it was.

        “JAMES!” She shouted. James was looking at her evenly with a smile on his face through the window pane.

        “Hi Lils! How ya been?” She just glared at the naughty boy…

 


	8. Teenager Facts 1: Internet is a daily need- Dominique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Wizarding world has caught up with the 21 centrury. They have internet, phones, computers, cars(though they still don’t use those a lot), and every other thing we have now, technology wise.

 

1\. Internet is a daily need- Dominique

* * *

“Lily! What’s your wi-fi password?” Dominique yelled to her cousin.

“Why? Go to your own house to use wi-fi.”

“B-but I have to update my Wizbook status! I haven’t been on since this morning! I need to see what’s going on in the world!”

“Then read the paper!”

“No! Now give me you password before I pass out from lack of internet use!”

 


	9. Teenager Facts 2: Really Hate Waking up Early- Lily

2\. Really Hate Waking up Early- Lily

* * *

 

“Lily wake up! We’re going to be late for class!”

“Nooooo! Me want sleep!”

“Lily! You have to get up!”

“NO!”

“Don’t make me get THE bucket…”

“Get the stupid bucket, I’M NOT GETTING UP!”

… … …

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!”

“Told you I’d get the bucket.

 


	10. Teenager Facts 3: Hate Math but like counting money- Freddie and Louis

3\. Hate Math but like counting money- Freddie and Louis

* * *

 

“Man I hate arithmancy!” Freddie complained to his cousins.

“Dude so do I! Why did we take it again?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know… Oh wait yes I do! It was cuz Aliyah and Aleta did…”

“Oh yeah….”

“Hey guys!” Jamie called.

“Sup?”

“You’ll never guys how much Weasley stuff I sold today!”

“That much? Well let’s get to countin’ those coins!” Freddie said rubbing his hands together. Louis had a stupid grin on his face.

“I love counting money…” 


	11. Teenager Facts 4: Dislikes being compared- Al

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a funny chapter, it's more on the... sirius side... (haha see what i did there?? xD)

4.Dislikes being compared- Al

* * *

 

Albus Severus Potter. That was his name and he hated it. Everyone thought he needed to live up to his name and his looks. They needed to understand that he was his own person. He was not Albus Severus Potter; the next headmaster of Hogwarts, newest savior of the wizarding world. He was Al Potter; quiet, shy, Slytherin, bookworm, second son of Harry Potter. He was destined to do his own things and make a name for himself all on his own. And everyone would see that if they looked past his name. He wished they would.  


	12. Teenaer Facts 5: Sleeping is a hobby-James

5\. Sleeping is a hobby-James

* * *

“I want sleep,” James whined.

“Jamie, you have slept all week! How much more sleep could you need?” His father asked, exasperated.

“Dad. You don’t understand. To teenagers, sleep is a hobby AND a necessity. Sleep is fun.”

“Why don’t you go outside. Play some quidditch. Call Freddie and Louis. Don’t sleep away your summer.”

“B-but I want to!” Sigh.

“Fine. Whatever.”

"Thank you."


	13. Teenaer Facts 6.Music is a Best friend- Roxie

6.Music is a Best friend- Roxie

* * *

“Roxie?” No answer. “Roxie?” Again no answer. “Roxanne!” No answer. “ROXANNE ALICIA WEASLEY!”

“Geez Dad, you don’t have to yell. What?”

“I have been calling you name for about 2 minutes. Will you please take off those stupid headphones and come help me at the shop?”

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. You just don’t understand. Music understands me. It gets me, unlike you or mom. And  my headphones are NOT stupid. They are fabulous; after all I did customize them myself.” George sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

“Ok I apologize. Your headphones are not stupid. Will you please take off the headphones and come help me?”

“No. Go ask Fred, I’m busy with my music.” She put the headphones back on and cranked up the volume. Soon she heard no more music as she was yanked up off the couch and shoved toward the fireplace. Looks like she’ll be at the shop anyway. 

 

 


	14. Teenager Facts 7: Can’t go a day without phone- Vicky

7.Can’t go a day without phone- Vicky

* * *

 

“I hate being grounded. It’s horrible being without my phone. What if Matt texted me and I don’t answer. He’ll think I’m mad at him or that I want to break up! This is bad! Dom let me use you phone!!” As you could probably tell, Victoire (aka Vicky) was grounded. Long story short, she tried to sneak out and she got caught. Now she was “dying”.

“Uh, no. If dad sees you with a phone he’ll know it’s mine and I’ll get in trouble to. So no,” her sister replied.

“PLEASE! I’m dying! Hugo! Let me use your phone!”

“Nope.”

“Lucy?”

“Hell no!”

“Rose?”

“Non.”

“Roxie?”

“Nope.”

“Someone, PLEASE LET ME USE THEIR PHONE!”


	15. Teenager Facts 11: can’t stand to see the refrigerator empty- Teddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the time being, i have skipped 8, 9, & 10 of the Teenager facts.

11\. can’t stand to see the refrigerator empty- Teddy

* * *

“How come when ever I come for a visit, there is nothing to eat?” Teddy said as he stuck his head in the fridge. Al and Jamie looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“Maybe you should go back to your _own apartment_.” Lily suggested testily.

“Nah. Katie’s on a rampage today. It’s kind of scary…” Lily sighed.

“I’ll fix that.” She turned and left the kitchen.

“So what do you guys eat around here? You two are growing boys, what do you eat?”

“We’re not telling you! If we did all the food would be gone in a minute!” Al said exasperatedly.

“I'm a half werewolf! I need food!!!!” Suddenly Lily came stomping back into the kitchen with an angry black woman in tow.

“Teddy Remus Potter! Come home right now! What are you even doing here!? You said you had to work!” She shouted angrily, her engagement ring glinting in the light.

“Um, well, you see…”

“Nope! I don’t care! Now come on!” She walked up to him and grabbed his ear like a little kid and marched him out of the kitchen. Teddy howled all the way. Jamie and Al smiled at their sister.

“You are an evil little girl.”

 

 


End file.
